Wendigo
by AllegedlyAnonymous
Summary: This story is a oneshot. Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and cannibalism. Black Hat has a strange habit of going out at night, to take a walk in the forest. At least, thats what Flug used to think he did. That changed when Black Hat started gifting him his hunting thropies. One night, Black Hat has an especially interesting encounter.


Fresh blood ran down Black Hat's arms, collecting at his fingers. It dribbled onto the ground with a steady rythm, intoxicating the forest floor. He could hear it. The sound drove him mad.

Plick. Plick. Plick.

The man flexed his claws, over and over. Itching, needing to dig into flesh. An insatiable desire to destroy.  
Something whimpered as he took a step forward. How he loved the sound of distress.  
Ragged breathing left his lips, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Adrenaline ran through his veins.

Like a cat, he liked to play with his food. And he was not yet entertained enough.  
"Now, now.", Black Hat rasped out, "Giving up already?"  
The animal cried oud in fear as he lunged forward, its survival instinct kicking in.  
It got up regardless of its injuries and fled, stumbling over its feet. The villain laughed, clapping ironically. "Good job!" He yelled, giving it a head start before running after it.  
Too soon he caught up with it, digging a claw in its back.  
A blood-curdling scream left its mouth before its legs gave out below it's body. The mammal hit the ground, dirt flying up.  
It no longer moved as Blackhat stalked around it.  
He licked his lips, taking his time to eye the gash he just made. The wound was definetly lethal, beautifully stretching from the shoulder to the lower back of the creature.  
It oozed blood like a well, painting the skin around it scarlet.  
Black Hat kneeled down next to his prize, enjoying watching it's agony.  
Life slowly drained away, the animal`s labored gasps signaling the end was near.  
To Black Hat, there was nothing more intriguing then death. Having the privilege of seeing it happen was a peculiar experience. Humbling, almost, being a witness to the fragility of mortality.

A rattled breath drew his attention, noticing the mouth of the creature move slightly as if trying to speak.  
Its lungs squeaked as his victim choked out words.  
"Mh-cy. Mercy. P-pla-pl-lll-ease help me. P-gghhhh." Its body shook uncontrollably, eyes wide in horror as its jaw slacked open in search of air. "I-hhhh-I'll d-do an-an-n'thing..hhhh...p-lease."  
Its hand hooked to his sleeve, grasping it tightly. Without emotion, Black Hat immediately pulled his arm away, standing up.  
Anger boiled in his stomach. No lesser creature could lay a finger on him, unpunished.  
The human didn't give up that easily, fisting the fabric of his trousers. "Please." It begged pathetically, sobbing, repeating the word as if it would magically fix him.

Black Hat drew his leg back and kicked the man in the stomach full force, drawing a broken moan from the human as it doubled over in excruciating pain. He pressed his foot onto the other's chest, forcing him down. He felt bones crack below his weight as he squashed its ribcage. The guy couldn't even scream as his ribs perforated his lungs. Black Hat heard them snap, one by one as he crushed the other relentlessly.  
He ignored how the body below him flailed, punching him, scratching him and trying to get him off. Slowly but surely, the trashing began to die down until the figure lay completely still. It was only then that Black Hat removed himself from the carcass.

He sat down next to it, taking a deep breath. Making a face of disgust, he shrugged off his tailcoat, it being drenched in blood. While he took it off, his gaze was drawn towards the corpse, and he felt his stomach twist. How long had it been since he tasted human flesh? Flug had offered himself before, in a daze after sex, but he never did more then sink his teeth in him.

He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling their sharpness. It was always a good appetizer but it left him wanting more. Unable to control himself, Black Hat leaned closer, sliding his hand around one of the deceased's arms.  
The body already seemed stiff to the touch. Cadaveric spasm?  
He admired the discoloration of the skin as he lifted the limb. It looked almost white.  
Bringing the appendage to his lips, Black Hat could feel how it was still warm. He scraped his fangs over the surface before clamping down, groaning in pleasure as the meat melted on his tongue. Muscles ripped as he tore a piece off, throwing his head back and swallowing it down whole.  
Drool dripped from his chin, a blissful sigh escaping him.  
"I missed this" he breathes, before digging back in. He looked like some kind of predator, knelt over his prey, scarfing down as much of the kill as possible.  
He ate until his stomach could no longer bear it, no more bite willing to fit through his throat. The corpse, now defiled, was dragged into the bushes.

Before he left, as always, he took a little souvenir.

(-)

Flug looked up from his newest project when he entered the room. It took him one glance to see where Black Hat had been.  
"Hello Black Hat, sir.", he greeted, "Did you have a good hunt?"  
As an answer, Black Hat draped his tailcoat over the scientist's desk, and held his arms behind his back. "I got you something." He announced. "Put your hands in front of you."  
Flug frowned questioningly but humored him, making a cup with his hands.  
He slipped Flug his present, almost embarrased. It was the most romantic thing he'd ever done.  
As Flug`s gaze fell upon the gift, The scientist dry heaved. What lay in his hands, was not some ordinary trinket.

It was a human heart.


End file.
